1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is a method for adhering a thin metal layer to an object fabricated of a composite material such as fiberglass-epoxy or graphite-epoxy. The object can be molded and metallized in one step. Because the metallized layer can be made extremely thin, the method has particular applicability to the metallization of satellite parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A prior art search has disclosed the following U.S. Pat. references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,270 utilizes a separate and discrete adhesive layer between the metal and the fabric being coated. The present invention uses no such adhesive layer. The patent does not teach the coating of surfaces which are compoundly curved, i.e., have a curvature in more than one orthogonal direction. The present invention, on the other hand, is capable of coating an arbitrarily large object having an arbitrary shape. Finally, the patent teaches coating onto a surface which is not rigid, unlike in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,647 also requires an adhesive layer. This patent teaches the placing of a foil onto a printed circuit board. One problem with foil is that it cannot be deformed as much as a metallized film. This limits its use to cover compoundly curved surfaces. Another problem with foil is that it is heavy. In the present invention, on the other hand, the metal layer can be made exceedingly thin, such as less than 0.0002 inches in thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,121 also requires an adhesive layer. It does not teach a one step molding and metallization, an important feature of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,744 also requires an adhesive layer. It does not teach a one step molding and metallization and it uses a heavy foil.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,635 is a method for making a composite plate. It does not utilize a transfer film. Metal is sprayed and electroplated, not vapor deposited as may be done in the present invention; therefore, the present invention can deposit a thinner layer. This patent requires the use of an adhesive layer to which the metal adheres.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,962 is a process for metallizing fabric. It is not a one step molding and metallization. It uses an adhesive layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,016 is not able to cover compoundly curved surfaces. It is not a one step molding and metallization. It is a method for heat-ironing a metal foil onto a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,190 is a method for metallizing a film or foil using an intermediate adhesive layer. It utilizes a cylindrical roller. It cannot be used for compoundly curved surfaces. No molding is occurring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,845 is a method for coating a preimpregnated surface with a nitrile rubber. Aluminum foil is used as the release. There is no transfer of metallization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,953 is a method for placing a metal screen inside an antenna. It is not a transfer process as in the present invention. The layer of the metal screen is thicker and therefore heavier than the metal used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,950 shows the molding of a typical part which can be metallized by the present invention. It does not show a process for metallizing.